That's the trouble with twins
by irishfanficgal
Summary: Ally and Cassidy aare twins who left after getting their hearts broken by the Moon twins( Austin and Dallas). When the girls come back badass and cold-hearted will the boys get back the girls they love or they really gone forever? Amd what happens when their parents leave forcing them to live together?
1. Chapter 1

**So I've been working on this chapter for a few days and my other story may have gotten a lil neglected but sure I was solo living yolo! Anyhoo hope you likey it!**

Ally's POV-Intro.  
As me and my twin sister (we are not identical) Cassidy go to turn the corner to our boyfriend's (they're twins too) mansion (yea mansion Moon Matress's is a global business like Sonic Boom) we hear their voices and Cassidy starts crying. (We have to tell them we are moving to NY tomorrow). "Austy boo when will that stupid bet be over with Ally and Cassidy? We need PDA with our men!" Kira whines. "Yea Daly-Wally when will it be over" Tilly whines in an equally as whiny voice. Me and Cassidy stay silent holding back tears. "Well first we had to ask them out, Check. Then make them believe we love them, Check. Then we had to get them into bed, Check. So all that's left is publicly breaking their wittle hearts" Austin says casually. "Yea I can't believe Cassidy actually thought I could love her!" Dallas says in a mocking tone. Just in view around the corner, Austin and Dallas start to make out with them. "Fuck you" Cassidy says. Dallas and Austin spring apart looking guilty. "Cassy babe I can explain" Dallas stutters. "Don't ever call me that" she hisses with venom. "Alls wait" Austin starts chasing me. "You don't EVER call me that again? Got it? Well looks like we have news that'll make you two bastards happy because you'll be allowed be with your whores. We're moving to New York. Tomorrow." I say. Cassidy shoots another hate-filled glare at Dallas and lunges for Austin but I hold her back. "No they're not worth it! They're nothing, just scum we used to know" I say loud enough for them to hear. I look up and see heartbroken faces after they hear my word. "Aw why you so sad? Your sluts gone then?" I hiss. "No we don't love them. We love you" They shout. I roll my eyes. "C'mon Cass let's go" I say. She's literally bawling while I r"emain experessionless. I'm detemined not to shed a single tear over Austin Moon. And I didn't. That was a year ago. Now me and Cassidy are badass and we were part of the toughest gangs in New York. One minor problem we have to move back to Miami to "become what we used to be". Yay! (Note the sarcasm).

Ally's POV . Anyways today is our first day back and we will sure as hell leave an impression. I wore thigh high black leather boots, a pair of booty shorts with PLAYGIRL written in gold on the ass of it and a crop tank top with *YOLO on it. A lot of skin shown I know. I grab my black leather biker jacket and see Cassidy wearing an outfit kinda like mine but just enough different. We both grab our keys and run to our beloved motorbikes. Cassidy's is bright green while mine is black with little bits hot pink. I pat my bike and hop on. I throw on my helmet and imagine how badass I look. Cassidy revvs her engine so we speed off to school.

As we arrive into the parking lot an awed silence falls. I slowly step off my bike and pull off my helmet as Cassidy does the same. Everyone stays staring until we get to the front of the school and I see why. "ALLY AND CASSIDY DAWSON ARE STD RIDDLED HO-BAGS WHO CAN'T THERE LEGS CLOSED" is in big black letters across the front door. I turn around and grab this random chick by her collar and hold her up. "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Who did this?" I ask calmly. The girl doesn't open her mouth. "You know I appreciate people who help my family but people who insult them? Hey have you ever heard of that guy in New York who got beat up real bad last week?" I say. Cassidy looks like she's enjoying this. "The people who did it work for my uncle. And we just so happen to be his favourite nieces. Now WHO DID THIS" i say my calm front crumbling at the end of that sentence. "Kira and Tilly" she stutters. "Now was that so hard?" I drop her and notice everyone is staring. "So can we kill a bitch?" I ask as Cassidy nods.

I storm down the hallways as Cassidy easily keeps up with my quick pace. I finally see the two who I'm looking for and see them wrapped around Austin and Dallas. I resist the urge to roll my eyes and stomp down. I grab Kira by the hair while Cassidy grabs Tilly's and we drag them outside. They wail and squeal. "Well now Kira I would be nice and let you go if you had just insulted me but no you insulted my family and I'm sorry but that means I'm going to have to kick your ass" I finish noticing the crowd (that Austin and Dallas are in) that is forming. "I did a year of karate biatch" she says in an attempt to scare me and does some weird HI-YAH air chop a few times. "Yea well" I say in a bored tone "I did a year of cage fighting" I say while pushing her to the ground turning her on her stomach, grabbing the back of her head and shoving it down into the grass. I look over to Cassidy and see her pinning Tilly down and kicking her. I pick Kira up by the hair and pull her close. "This was just a warning sweetie. You insult my family again and I swear to god you'll be dead in seconds" I say and turn to walk away. "Oh and Kira? It's great to see you again!" I say in a perky voice. Cassidy laughs and we go to walk to Trish and Dez until two very familiar yet very unwanted voices start calling us. We quicken our pace but we hear them following. "Whoa hold the fuck up Ally! You're back? Why didn't you tell me?! I mean you just left" Austin says. "Well we were just a bet right we didn't matter" I say. "You know that's not true" he snaps. I notice Cassidy and Dallas are having an arguement. "Oh do I now? Whatever Blondie" I say in a monotone. "Ally listen to me! You were meant to be a bet but you were always more" Austin insists. "Would you go and spew that crap to some blonde bimbo that's IQ is lower than her age because she'll be the only one dumb enough to belive it" I retort. "I do mean it! It kills me to see what I've done to you! You were so warm and loving and now you're cold and tough" he says. "Look sweetie I'm flattered you still want me but this wasn't for you" I lie smoothly. "Remember how we used to be in love?" he asks. I look at him, nodding slightly. "That means I know when you're lying" he whispers into my ear.

I look at him. "Well I see you haven't changed at all" I say. "And you have so much" he says back. "Look Blondie you touch me again I will not hesitate in kicking your ass got it?" I snap. "Ooh looks like someone's gotten feisty" he say teasingly. I grab him by the front and slam him into the lockers. "What did I just say?" I growl. "Well I didn't pay attention" he says smugly. I roll my eyes and glare at him. "Well we'll see if you understand now. Don't ever touch me again. Got it" I say, letting my grip on his shirt loosen momentarily. He notices and spins us around so I'm up against the lockers. "Well honey I don't want to not touch you so looks like that's out the window" he says seductively. "Look go back to your little girlfriend who willing opens her legs to you" I deadpan. He laughs. "Kira? Oh no we're not an item. I just fuck her every now and again" he says casually. "Why am I not surprised" I retort. "But you could always be my girrlfriend if you're jealous" he murmurs against my jawline. I open my eyes and see a deserted hallway. "Ha like I'd ever want you" I hiss. "Oh but you did right?" he ssays cockily. "Yup I did but then I realized you are such a douche you'd go out with someone to win a bet" I smile triumphantly as his smirk drops. I kiss his cheek and walk away, feeling like a complete rebel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! I'm glad you're liking this story so far! I was scared people would hate me for casting Ally so out of character but you actually seemed to like my "one for the girls" angle! So as a present to those of you who reviewed Here is chapter 2!**

Chapter 2 Ally's POV

As I walked to class (late even though it's my second day) I felt so angry. At Austin for making me let my mind wander back to the possibility of us being us again. I shake my head and I open the door to Mrs. Raura's English class. I get an attempt of a glare that turns into giggles. I get sat in between Trish and Cassidy which made me smile. Oh this was going to be a fun year. I vaguely pay attention but sit up as I notice a person walk in. Of course it has to be Austin. "Seeing as two people were late today their punishment will be sitting together for the rest of the year" Mrs Raura smirks. "What? Ah but miss I'm sitting here" I protest. "And now you're sitting down the back" she says in a *don't mess with me bitch* tone. "Stupid bitch" I mutter loud enough for her to hear. "What did you say?" she says through gritted teeth. "I said you're a stupid bitch" I say slowly. "Allyson Dawson report to the principal's office" she shrieks. "My pleasure. What will I say" I ask sweetly. "Tell him you backtalked me" Mrs. Raura hisses. "Oh but weren't you not saying a few minutes ago that we have to use the voices God gave us?" I smile, knowing I had her. "Well I did but.., just sit down in your new seat please" she sighs. "Ok now if you'd have asked me as nicely as that I would have done it" I say. Austin smirks at me. "Good show" he whispers. I fake a bow. "Just throw roses at me I know I'm that good" I say teasingly. "I know" he mutters so low I barely hear him. But I do.

"You gonna sit with us at lunch honey" Austin smirks. Trish, Cassidy, Dallas and Dez stare at us wide eyed and open-mouthed. "Well I dunno sweetie I did promise I would go to my tutoring. So yup I am" I smile as he starts to chuckle. "Oh and you know you're whole "no touching you" rule?" he asks. I nod suspiciously. "Well does this break it" he laughs. He grabs me by the waist and picks me up, bridal style. "Yes now let me down" I scream. "Nah" he shrugs. "Cassy?" I look at my twin hopefully. "It's what you get for flirting with him. You know what he's like" she says. I huff indigantly. "Austin Put Me Down NOW" I bellow. Trish laughs and the rest of our group join in. I glare at them and notice the hallway has gone eerily quiet. I turn my head and see Kira standing there, hands on her hips. I realize Austin is still holding me. He looks amused. "Austy boo what are you doing holding that thing?" she whines. "Ally is not a thing" he snaps. "Why are you snuggled up in my boyfriend's arms" she demands off me. "Well I tried to resist but he looked so darn comfy" I say sarcastically. Cassidy giggles. "Get off him" she squeals. His grip on me tightens. "Nah" I shrug. "Now" she warns. "Oh this annoys you? Well how does this make you feel?" I ask, pulling Austin into a heated make-out session.. He responds automatically. Next thing I know a ball of dark hair and skin, glitter and sequins are launching herself into my face. I jump out of Austin's hold gracefully. "Bring it on bitch" I say. She lunges weakly and pulls out part of my hair. "Ok you shouldn't have done that" I snap. I lunge and successfully manage to knock her down. I straddle her and punch her in the face. She bitch slaps me. I stand up ignoring the sting in my cheek. With all my might I bitch slap her and kick her in the stomach. I walk away wincing. She kicked the back of my heel and it it hurts like a cunt to stand on. I look back and see Austin beside Kira. Oh and to think I was considering taking him back. I need to make out with someone. Now.

After grabbing a jock named Trent and pulling him into a janitor's closet I feel slightly better. At least the last guy I kissed wasn't Austin. Although he's a frickin' awesome kisser. Wait where'd that come from?! Oh whatever. I call my uncle Elliot (the one who I mentioned earlier) and Brooke (his wife) picks up. "Hello" she says. "Hey Brooke it's Ally!" I say happily. She's my favourite aunt. "Oh! Ally it's so good hearing from you! Elliot isn't here but he'll be so upset he missed the chance to talk to you" she replies sadly. "Um who bout this? I'lhang up and call you later when he's home" I suggest. She agrees and I hang up. Cassidy walks up to me. "What's up?" she asks. "I called Elliot but Brooke answered. I said I'd call them both later tonight" I explain. "Oh. And if you don't Elliot will probably kill someone?" she says, realization ddawning on her face. "Yup" I smile. I walk away and Cassidy (surprisingly) lets me. I hear footsteps behind me. "Ally" Austin calls. I roll my eyes. "What could you possibly want now" I ask exasperatedly. "Well for starters I want you" he winks then notices my bruises and sore foot. "Ally! Why didn't you tell me you were hurt? I would've gone with you and not stayed with Kira" he says. "No because she's your girlfriend and you have to hold her hand" I smile. "Eugh I wouldn't want to hold her hand who knows were it's been!" he says in a mock disgusted voice. "Please leave" I mutter. "Nah I like annoying you too much!" he says innocently. "SERIOUSLY DUDE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND GO GET SOME SLUT TO SUCK YOU OFF OR SOMETHING" I bellow. He looks at me. "You know that's not me. You know me" he says softly. "No I thought I knew you. Because the Austin I knew had feelings. He promised me the world yet put me through hell. He wouldn't have made a bet like you did. But you did so I didn't know you. Not your true self" I finish walking away. He doesn't stop me. He stands there looking broken. It makes my dead heart twitch.

I walk into the cafeteria and Trish must have noticed that I seemed upset or something because she made her announcement. "I'm taking Ally home because she looks sick. Tell the teachers or whatever" she announces loudly causing a few people to turn and stare. She promptly drags me out and I wave half-heartly to our table. We pass Austin who's still standing there. "Austin? Are you ok?" Trish asks concernedly. "Um yeah I'm fine" he answers looking into my eyes. I look back. Brown meets blue. I freeze. Trish coughs. "Yeah well see you later Austin" Trish mutters. "Bye" I choke out. He looks concerned but wisely stays silent. Trish continues dragging me out of the school. And that is how I ended up telling her everything (she already knew about the bet) on my couch eating Ben and Jerry's Cookie Dough ice-cream.

As I say goodbye to Trish that night my parents walk in. "Kids sit down!" they yell excitedly. "What? Who had a baby" I ask sarcastically. Cassidy laughs. "You're father and I are going on vacation with Mike and Mimi! So to save us worry Dallas and Austin are staying here!" tthey squeal. I stop and stare. Cassidy looks like she's mentally counting to ten. "NO!" we both scream. "h don't be dramatic! It'll only be a year, two tops" they beam. "TWO WHOLE YEARS" We scream. "Yeah me and Mimi are going to write a book and your fathers are going to invent a mattress that plays music" mom squeals. They fuss over us for an hour before the doorbell rings. "They're here! Oh girls I'll miss you. You will be coming to visit in a month!" my mom says. Dad hugs us and they pick up their bags and just leave. We sit for a moment until we hear a familiar voice. "So Allycakes what side of the bed do I get?" Austin drawls out.

**So what'd you think?! I hope I didn't disappoint you guys! Anyways PM me I you have a question and review! **

**This crazy writer is outtie! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Omg this is the longest chapter I have ever wrote! *FEELS LIKE A BOSS* Anyhoo don't hate me for this! But I just couldn't wait! Auslly is here! Ok enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 3- The sex metaphors.

Austin's POV

I can't believe that I get to live with Ally for a whole two years! I know that it was a douchey thing to do but I swear I was going to call the bet off. When Ally walked in I died inside. Seriously. My heart just stopped. And it only started again when she came back. I missed her so much. I missed her dancing around my kitchen after she had stayed over, wearing one of my shirts and making pancakes. I miss the way she'd smile at me and blush. But I really miss the way she used to look at me. It was a look full of love. Now I see how I changed her and it hurts worse than getting kicked in the balls. I'm making a promise right now. I will get the love of my life back.

"So Allycakes what side of the bed do I get" I drawl. "Um you and Dallas can have some of the guest rooms" she mutters. "Oh but I can't sleep in new places without someone to cuddle" I say in a baby voice. "Seriously?" she sighs. "No Ally! Don't fucking give in to him" Cassidy begs. "And why shouldn't she?" I ask. "Because you broke her heart once. What's to stop you doing it again?" Cassidy snaps. "I was going to call off the bet!" I say exasperatedly. "Oh yeah sure" Cassidy says sarcastically. "But Cassidy you know I love you" Dallas interjects. Cassidy turns to look at him. "Ally hold me back" she says in a low voice. She lunges and Ally holds her back. We look at Ally. "Wel after we heard you're conversation last year Cassidy got angry a lot. We took her to a therapist who told us when she needs to hurt someone to hold her back" she explains. Cassidy glares at Dallas. "Well I'm going to go to my new room" he mutters and walks away. Ally turns to look at me. "Will you shut up if I let you share my room?" she asks. I nod. "Well then be quiet because I'll let you" she sighs. Cassidy looks at her like she's grown an extra tit or somthing. "It's the only way he'll shut up" Ally reasons. "Fine but I don't have to share with DallAss right?" Cassidy asks an alarmed look on her face. "No of course not" Ally soothes.

I look at the clock and see it's almost quarter to eleven. "Well I'm going to go to bed" I smirk." Sure I may as well come up with you" Ally sighs resignedly. She walks up in front of me. "Eager are we darling?" I whisper. "Oh yes baby. I can't wait to get you alone to seduce you" she says, rolling her eyes. "Well you don't have to seduce me. I'll always be quite willing" I wink and push her up against the wall. "What the hell" she whispers. "I still want you" I whisper. "Sure" she says, unsure. I kiss her neck and just breathe in her Ally smell. It's like strwaberries with like a vanilla hint. "Ugh" she moans. I smile against her neck knowing I still had the same effect on her as she had on me. "You sure you don't want me honey?" I ask her, looking into her eyes. They've darkened with lust and she shakes her head! "I may still want you" she whispers grudgingly. I smile triumphantly and pull her into a deep kiss. All the unspokn emotions of the past year are poured into it. She surprisingly kisses back. When we pull away, only because the need for oxygen got overwhelming she looks at me. She puts her lips up to my ear. "But that don't mean you'll get me" she smirks and I groan. She walks into the room and I follow, head down in supposed defeat. Ally Dawson if you want to play hard to get, I warn you I never give up.

Cassidy POV

As Austin and Ally walk up the stairs bickering I smile. Ok I admit it! I still ship Auslly! Yeah he may have been a douche to make the bet but he sat me down and explained everything and I actually understand why he did it. But that don't mean I'm going to forgive Dallas any time soon. Anyways as I go to make popcorn I hear footsteps and Austin walks in. "Oh god you messed up already?" I groan. "No! She kissed back! But apparently I'm never going to get her" he says glumly. "Austin you've always had her" I say. He looks up, surprised. "Up in New York she never let herself cry over you. Not once. I'm pretty sure it's what turned her into what she is now. Our uncle Elliot and his wife Brooke tried everything. She stopped talking and eating. She tried too hard to convince us she moved on and she had a few flings that after the third date she'd never call them back. I beggeed her to let me in but she'd just look at me as if she had no clue who I was. Elliot eventually got so mad that he was going to send some guys down here to Miami and finish you two off or at least beat you so bad you wouldn't remember your own name. Ally overheard us talking about it and she just said no. We were always Elliot's favourite nieces so when he saw how against it we were he softened almost immediatly. So don't ever think Ally doesn't care about you because you could not be anymore wrong" I finish. Austin looks shocked. "Ally actually loves me?" he splutters in disbelief. "Uh yeah you idiot" I facepalm. "This means I have to tell her right now!" he declares. "ALLY" he calls. Ally comes sprinting down. "Dez and Trish are coming over. Hey! We can all play Truth or Dare" she says doing her happy dance. Austin looks at her with a goofy smile.

After Dallas comes down and Trish and Dez arrive we are all on the living room floor surrounded in alcohol. Ally takes the last gulp of vodka and we decide to play truth or dare. Dez spins first and it lands on Ally. "Truth or Dare?" Dez asks. "Dare!" Ally says in a duh tone. "Ok you have to kiss the hotttest guy in the room" Dez squeals. "Ok" Ally shrugs and kisses Austin's cheek. "I said kiss!" Dez says in an outraged tone. "You never said where" Ally shugs and spins the bottle. Dallas hands the new half full bottle of tequilla to me and I take a long gulp. The bottle lands on me. "Ok Casy Truth or Dare" Ally sayss with an evil glint in her eye. Oh no she's going to get revenge for me not helping her when Austin picked her up. "Dare" I shrug. "I dare you to make out with Dallas." Ally says. "ON THE LIPS" both her and Dez scream. "Ok" I say and pull Dallas towards me. He's actually a really good kisser. After about five minutes I pull back. "Satisfied kids" I say in a motherly voice. "Definitely" Dallas says with a cute smile. I roll my eyes and try not to think about the fact I think Dallas's smile is cute.

Ally's POV

I'm a little drunk. Ok I'm alot drunk. The game passes by. Trish spins the bottle and it lands on me. "I dare you to GO OUT WITH AUSTIN!" she says. "No" I say simply. "Why" she whines. "Cause I don 't go out with people for a dare" I snap. And then realize what I just said. I look at Austin and the hurt in his eyes is painful to look at. "Buut Ally" Trish whines. We hear a THUMP and look over to Dez and see he's passed out. "Well I guess he's sleeping on the couch" Cassidy slurs. Dallas laughs. "Oh no!" I say. Before I say anymore let me repeat I was very drunk. "What?!" Austin yells. "I have to share a bed with you and I know you're really good at doing sex things to me" I whine. Dallas and Cassidy (who are the most sober ones although that really doesn't mean much if you saw how drunk we all were) snicker while Trish gulps down more vodka. Austin smiles goofily. "But you're better at sex things than I am" he protests. I shake my head vigorously and think about Austin in that way. My panties stsrt to dampen. "Oh no! I want you to do more sex things to me and that can't be good" I moan. "Well what if I will?" he asks. "Maybe you should" I snap. "Maybe I will" He says standing up as well. "What's stopping you?" I ask. "You won't stop talking" he says back. And that is how I end up in the middle of the living room, making out with Austin.

Cassidy's POV

Jesus Christ Above! One minute Austin and Ally are arguing about who's better at sex the next there almost making babies right in front of me! "Well that escalated quickly" Trish says loudly. Austin picks Ally up and throws her over her shoulder, slappin her behind as he does so. "Not in front of me" I yell. "Heeheehee" Trish says. "What now" I sigh. "His pirate ship is definitely going into her carribean sea!" she laughs hysterically. "Or maybe his apple will definitely fill her pie!" Dallas says. We laugh. "Ooh he'll definitely tune her guitar just right" I laugh. "Good one!" Trish giggles. "I know one! She'll succk the ice-cream right out of his cone" Trish suggests. I hi-five her in response. "Wait a minute!" I say. "I'm pretty sure I can not so sure about Austin or Ally" Trish yells out. "No wait that's my sister! Ewww he's violating her. Ewwwwwww And I know he's doing it" I say in disgust. "Yeah I'm pretty sure Ally doesn't mind!" Trish over exaggeratedly winks. I can't help it. I burst into a fit of helpless laughter. "But seriously if they are making babies so why can't we make.. WEED BROWNIES!" she yells. "Oh my fucking god! Yeah! I've got the pot!" I squeal running into Ally's room. I almost get sick when I open the door. (I forgot about her and Austin getting busy) Ally's straddling Austin's hips and bouncing up and down. I grab her pot and shudder. "WE'RE MAKING POT BROWNIES. COME DOWN WHEN YOU'RE DONE DOING YOU'RE PANTLESS DANCING" I scream at them. Ally nods. And I walk out.

"Austin and Ally were doing IT" I say when I get down. Dallas shudders and Trish cackles. "Lawlz! They are getting it on" she says. Dallas looks at me, his look is saying *are you mentally scarred*. I nod and he pats my back sympathethically. We go quiet for a moment. Then we hear it. "Oh God Ally/Austin"s and "I'm coming"s are all you could hear. Trish and me snickers while Dallas literally almost wets himself trying not to laugh. The creaking of bedsprings finally stop and we hear them on the stairs. We try to hold in the laughter but Ally comes in a pair of shorts and tank top while Austinin a white t-shirt and a pair of shorts. I lose it. I absolutely wet myself laughing so does Trish and Dallas. "OH MY GOD!"Trish yells causing Dez to wake up screaming. "Less than five minues ago you were inside Ally" Trish cackles and I crack up. Austin goes bright red and Ally looks like she's going to either laugh or kill us. Kinda hoping it's the first one.

Ally's POV

As Austin picks me up an throws me over his shoulder, I can't help but giggle. He chuckles as we go up the stairs. We get into my well I suppose our room and immediatly I pull him into a frenzy of passionate kisses. He responses enthuasically and yanks off my top. "Ally I love you!" he says. "I love you too Austin" I murmur. He grins. I unhook my bra and he gasps. I yank off his shirt. I start pulling his shorts down and notice the rather large bump straining against the material. "Oh God" he says as I grab in my hand and start stroking lightly. He flips us over so he's on top and starts trailing kisses down my neck, then all the way down to the top of my shorts. He tugs them off and flings them somewhere. He looks up when he realizes I'm wearing a thong. "Oh God" I moan as I feel his fingers play with my clit. Before I can react his tongue slowly circles my enterance. I beg him. Lift my hips up towards him. He eventually gives me what I want. "Oh God Austin" I moan out loud. His head pops up and he gives me a genuine smile. I moan in pleasure as his long fingers start entering me. One by one until "Austin I'm coming" I pant. He quickly lines up his member but teasingly rubs it against my clit. I groan and buck my hips. He lets me to get on top and I slowly adjust myself so I'm comfortable on his 11 inch. Cassidy comes and tells us she's making pot brownies. I don't move just nod. I resume what we were doing when she came in. "Oh God Ally" Austin pants. "I'm coming!" we both say at the exact samee time. "Oh God Ally" he says as he comes. "Oh God Austin" I moan at the same time he does. We just lay for a few minutes until we decide we want some brownies.

When we get down and everyone finishes mocking us, Cassidy makes the brownie mix. She makes a lot of the brownies and we decide to sit at the table so they don't burn. I flick a bit of flour into Austin's face. He gets the bag and pours a bit on me. I crack a egg on him. "Oh you've done it now sweetie" he says evilly grabbing the chocolate sauce. I grab the strawberry sauce and squirt a bit and run for my life. He chases me around the kitchen until I slip backwards and land on top of him. "Ow" he says. "I'm sorry" I say innocently. "Ally?" hee says. "Yeah?" I answer. He squirts me with the chocolate sauce until it's empty. I then squirt him strawberry until it's empty. Trish and Dez laugh while Dallas and Cassidy check the brownies. "Hey Trish. Gimme a hug" I smirk evilly. She screams a the top of her lungs while Austin chases her. I hug Dez. "Eugh" I hear and see Austin hugging Trish absolutely destroying her. "C'mon you all need showers. Seperately" Cassidy says. "Yes mom" we all say quietly. "Do what Cassidy says" Dallas says. "Yes Dad" we all chirp. "Eugh you're going to keep calling us that ain't you?" Cassidy groans. "Yup mommy" I smile happily. "Ok well if you don't go and get a shower right now. Trish and Dez I'll make you two share a room as I'm assuming you two will be living here?" she says. They nod and quickly run to the shower. We hear them bickering on their way up. "Now Austin. You won't be allowed pancakes for your whole stay or share a room with Ally. And Ally you won't be allowed share with Austin and I won't buy pickles when I go grocery shopping. Got it?" Cassidy asks with her hands on her hips. We look at her horrified then sprint. I vaguely hear "Nice work" off Dallas to Cassidy.

**Love it? Hate it? Please review! I love hearing all kinds of feedback of my stories! Well I'm going to go see if I can buy a kangaroo! **

**Hannah outtie!**

**xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I know I'm mean and all not updating I was helping my mother because my cousin's washing machine broke and guess who got stuck doing all the washing? This girl! Anyhoo don't hate me for this chapter MENTIONS OF POT IF THAT'S A TRIGGER FOR ANYONE OR SOMETHING...**

Chapter 4- Same school same rebel

(Cassidy's POV)

After the whole "Ally and Austin fucked each other" shebang the house has been pretty awkward. Austin tries to talk to Ally she just walks away. It's breaking my heart to be honest. I know Ally has a point. I mean how would you feel if the love of your life was only going out with you for a bet? I know he was going to call it off but still it doesn't exactly scream romance. Actually it screams ginormous douche with an inflated ego. But still I'm worried about her. The whole getting drunk stuff happened on friday and it's monday. Precisely 5AM. For those of you wondring no there is not something wrong with me I just can't sleep. Because today the shit will hit the fan.

Last night Dallas told me he loves me. I said I had to think about it! What could I have said? I love you too? Because he hurt me! I hear the shower turn on and Ally singing. I grin widely because she hasn't sung in a year. Maybe she will get her happily ever after after all.

Ally's POV

I deliberately get up earlier than everyone else. Trish and Dez moved in on Saturday and ever since Friday I just have been pulling away from them all. Especially Austin. I'm going to revert back to my badass ways and pretend it never happened. Not exactly easy when Dez tweeted it and put it on Facebook, But you know. I look at the clock and see it's half five. I stand up and seeing as I'm awake I decide to have a shower. As I feel the warm water on my cold skin I feel much better. About myself. About the world. About Austin. Sure I still wanted him but I couldn't, Wouldn't have him. I would have to be careful around him. And not look at his abs. Yeah now that's a good idea. I pray I can stick to it.

As I leave the bathroom and walk into my, our bedroom I see Austin doing push-ups, shirtless. Damn my rule is already broken. He sees me and smirks. "Oh what are you smirking at Blondie" I snap. "Ooh someone's a morning person" he says teasingly, walking towards me. He pushes me against the wall and roughly pulls my lips in to meet his. After a moment of hesitation I kiss back. Feverishly his hands adventourously roam under my towel. As I pull away, he leans down and puts his mouth near my ear. "And I was smirking a the fact your towel ain't covering the intended parts" he says and I can hear the smirk. I look down and curse him for being right as the towel is clearly putting my two girls on display. "Goddammit!" I say, moving to cover myself up. "Oh don't you love these little moments together" Austin smiles widely, stretching his arms. "WOULD YOU PUT ON A FRICKING SHIRT?" I shriek. "Why" he asks. "Because I'll make you pancakes" I offer. He immediatly pulls on a white t-shirt. "Good boy" I coo while he gives me a *are you fucking kidding me where's my pancakes* look.

After I make the pancakes for Austin and make some for everyone else while I pull out an apple. "You're not on a diet are you because you are perfect as you are" Austin mutters concern evident in his slightly muffled by the mouthful of pancake tone. "No I just don't eat much" I snap. He thinks for a minute. "Ally what are we?" he asks, his gaze burning into my back. "We are nothing. You broke my heart in a way in can't be stickytaped back together and I hope you're happy with the result" I say. "No we aren't nothing! I love you and that's never going to change! Please give me one more chance" Austin literally begs. I go to open my mouth to answer when Dez bounds into the kitchen. "Alllyyyy!" he cries. "Aw Dez what's wrong" I ask giving him a hug. In his airplane onsie he looks around two and I think he's acting like it too. "I had a nightmare! Trish came and ate all the gingerbread family while Austin laughed and kissed you!" he says in a terrified voice. "I promise that if Trish eats you're gingerbread family while Austin laughs and makes out with me I'll make you a new gingerbread family and a gingerbread mansion for them to live in" I promise him. He looks up with hopeful eyes and I slid a plate of pancakes in front of him. "I'm going to go to school" I mutter. "Yeah I'll come with you" Austin calls. "K" I groan inwardly. This plan to not fall for Austin was not working.

Trish bounds down the stairs, dressed and all. "Are ye going now?" she asks. "Yes" I say happily. "I'll come with you" she smiles. I almost kiss her in gratitude. "Come on!" I say. I get in the driver's seat and Austin slides into the back while Trish gets- into the passenger side. "Oh crap" I groan as I pull out. "What' wrong?!" Austin asks concernedly. "Everyone's going to see you're in my car and assume the worst" I say. Trish bursts out laughing while Austin struggles to keep a straight face. "And what's the worst?" he asks in a mock hurt tone. "That we're back together, that you knocked me up or something" I snap. Austin literally almost wets himslf laughing. "Thanks for the faith in me Alls" he mutters. "Don't call me that" I yelp. Trish gives Austin a look while he just looks at me. "But I used to call you that the whole time" he says defiantly. "Yeah well I used to actually want to be in the same room as you" I mutter. "Ah but you still love me" he says, smiling. "Can we not have this conversation now?" I ask, motioning towards Trish. "No we are having this conversation now. Trish doesn't mind do you?" he asks Trish. She shakes her head. "Ok I'm still madly in love with you" I say, rolling my eyes. Austin's eyes light up like a kid on christmas. "I knnnnneeeeeewwwwwww iiiiittttt!" Trish yells. "Well I'm still madly in love with her too" Austin says sticking his tongue out at Trish. "Fine I'll give you a goddamn chance if you'll just shut up!" I say. He immediatly falls silent while Trish giggles. "Treat 'em mean keep 'em keen!" she winks.

As we pull in, the whole parking lot falls silent. I look at Trish who's looking at Austin who's looking at me. "And you're staring at?" I ask the silent parking lot. Nobody answers. I roll my eyes."I know most of you must be in love with Trish but she just wants a normal life" I say in a dramatic tone. Everyone looks at me and laughs. "I should be a freaking comedian" I say proudly to Trish. She rolls her eyes and laughs at me. We walk through the crowds and look back to see Austin kissing Kira?! Trish looks murderous while I purposely keep my face emotionless. I didn't cry over Austin Moon and I'm not going to start now. I walk to my locker while Trish walks off in the general direction of Austin and Kira. I pull out my English book and walk towards the class. I flop down in the seat next to Cassidy? "When did you get here?" I ask as Ms. Raura walks in. "Well seeing as Trish texted me that you're going to give Austin another chance I had to come in straight away. Where is lover boy anyway?" she teases. "Outside with his tongue down Kira's throat" I shrug as if it doesn't bother me. "What the hell? I'm going to kill him" Cassidy says darkly causing a few people to turn and look at us strangely. "Ally Dawson did I not say that you had the seat next to Mr Moon?" she asks, eyebrows raised. "You did but I'm silently protesting my rights to sit where I want by sitting next to the person who shared my mom's womb for nine months" I say dramatically. "Ally go to your seat" she says. "I'm in my seat" I answer. "Your assigned seat" she snaps. "Nah I'm good here" I say. "ALLY DAWSON YOU HAVE TO THE COUNT OF THREE TO GET YOUR BUTT OFF THAT CHAIR" she bellows. I stand up and walk out. "You never said where to put it" I yell at her while closing the door.

Trish's POV (finally!)

As Ally walks out I see the hurt flash in Austin's eyes. I mean come on dude? You really thought the moment you get back together with Ally, she wouldn't care if you made out with Kira?! I see Austin getting up to follow her and ignoring the teacher I lunge for him. "You have no right to talk to her" I spit and motion Cassidy to follow me. "ALLY!" Cassidy yells and then pales. "What?!" I yelp. "The last time this happened, the last time Ally ran off without me, she didn't come backfor a month and when she did she was different. I need her back now or she might kill herself!" Cassidy screams. I get Austin and Dallas out of the class wile muttering an explanation to the teacher. We sprint through the school.

We run to the parking lot where Ally is sitting up a tree. "Thank the lord Jesus" I mutter. "Hey Trishy! What's wrong?" she asks, furrowing her brow. "We thought you were going to kill yourself!" I cry. "No I was out here sitting in my tree and smoking" she holds up a bong. "Oh dear god" I say. "Do I have to go home? Because I don't wanna! I wanna.. SING OUR SONG! Trish you remember it? G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S!" she sings. "Ally I love you but you have to shut up" I beg. "No that's not our song!" she gasps. I close my eyes in frustration. "I'm a barbie girl In a barbie world. Life in plastic It's fantastic!" she sings out loud. "Ally we swore we'd never talk of that again" I snap. "You loved it! Don't lie Trish That's bad. Bad ... Bad Romance" she says looking a hundred miles away. "Ally" Austin says pleadingly. "Austin! Oh you're bad baad baad!" she says wiggling her finger. I facepalm. I drag her to the car and fling her in the back, singing. "Dallas you can go with Cassidy and Dez. Me and Austin will bring Alls home" I blabber. He nods and walks into the building. "Sooo Can we go to Eygpt so I can do the dance and not look like a moron?" Ally pipes up from the back. Austin and me slowly turn to look at her. "I'll sit in the back with her" he says slowly. I nod and jump into the front seat and start the car. "Austin? Why do you have blond hair?" Ally asks. "I dunno" he shrugs. She sits straight up and I almost crash the car. "What? I yelp. "Hi" she giggles. "You certainly are aren't you?" I ask. "Will you get high when we go home Trish? Austin a meanie so he don't get any!" she declares. "How am I a "meanie"?" he asks. "You said you want to make kissy face with me and then.. You made kissy faces with Kira!" she says in a duh tone. "But she kissed me!" he says. "Well then you have a big dick and I don't want a slice a bacon" she says in a wise tone. "Ok?" I say. "Trish! Trish!" she whispers. "WHAT?"I whisper-yell back. "You should go out with Dez!" she squeals. "Um no" I mumble. I see Austin looking at her with a goofy grin. One that's almost identical to Ally's. "AUSTIN MONICA MOON! DID YOU SMOKE SOME OF THAT POT!" I yell. "He did!" Ally says. "Alllyyyyy you were meeant to keep it secret" he pouts. "I owe you a blowjob and a coke" she says nodding. I turn to look at her slowly. She just keeps grinning.

When we finally pull into the garage I say a silent prayer to whatever the hell is up there. Ally falls on her butt. "TRISH YOU PROMISED WHEN WE GOT HOME YOU WOULD GET HIGH" she thrills. "Fine" I grumble grabbing the already lit bong and taking a deep breath. I breathe it out. And we walk up stairs to the sitting room. "Oh my god! Seeing as we are all roomates we should get a house bunny and everyone takes turns minding it!" Ally says suddenly. "MOTHR OF GOD! HOW DID WE NOT THINK OF THIS BEFORE?"I ask. Austin looks thoughtful for a moment. "I'm going to bathroom. Call me if any elephants knock at the door" Austin declares. "We will" Ally sing-songs. "Oh my god we should do body painting" I squeal pulling off my top as Ally does the same. "We should go like they do in Native America land!" Ally announces. She runs up and gets her paint and we paint all over each other. My favourite is a swirl of colours bursting ono my thigh. When Austin comes in we attack him and do Native American calls. We take turns holding him down while the other paints stuff on him. When he sits up he looks like a painter's paint tray. "We should get tattoos" I declare. And that's when Cssidy walks in with Dez and Dallas.

Cassidy's POV

Oh dear god. Dallas just told me that Ally's higher than a kite. We (Dez Dallas and me) speed home. We walk in to find all three of them in the sitting room covered in paint. "CASSIDY! DALLAS! DEZ! YOU'RE HOME" Austin yells. "And you're high" I say. "But you can't tell Dallas" he whispers. "Dude I know" Dallas breaks it to him. "Oh no! ALLY DALLAS KNOWS WE'RE HIGH!" Austin screams. "You weren't meant to tell Dez but hee's high now too" Ally giggles. I shrug and start smoking one. "I want a slice a hotdog with a earphone" Ally decides. "Me too" Dallas screams. "DALLAS WE ARE NOW BEST FRIENDS" Ally screams back. "OK" Dallas hollers. ""Cassidy I have a new best friend. You can have Austin he made kissy face with Kira and not me so I don't want to make kissy face with him anymore!" Ally says. "Buut Ally I wanna make kissy face with you!" Austin whines. "Well you made kissy face with Kira and now you have make it up to me" she says. "Ok Ally" he grins goofily when he says her name. Man this boy has got it bad. Now I'm going to be a brilliant sister and set them back up. I have a plan.

**Anyway who wants to make kissy face with Austin? *gets attacked by a herd of crazy fangirls* Probably shouldn't have asked that question I DON'T HAVE HIM LOCKED IN ATTIC... Anyway if you want me to update I want five reviews or PMs ! Muah haha**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok this is a really short chapter but you gave me nice reviews! It's awesome how some people are really following it! I would love to actually be a writer so the compliments are really overwhelming! So because you're so nice here's chapter 5! Love you all!**

Chapter 5- So we don't need the plan?  
Austin's POV (Finally!)

I wake up, naked passed out beside Ally. Actually no I'm lying. She passed out on top of me. I gently manouver her so I can pull on a pairof sweats. She wakes up and her eyes widen. "Not again" she groans. "Aw honey now if someone heard you say that they'd think that you weren't happy about waking up with me but judging by the sounds you were making last night I'd say you were very happy" I wink at the end of my sentence. "Oh god did we? Of course we did" she says. "You know that's vaguely insulting me" I say, hiding the hurt I'm feeling. I know I have been a douche but I'm not that bad am I? "Oh no I didn't mean to insult you. Actually I did. Go fuck Kira and leave me alone" she snaps. I struggle to control myself.

"I don't want Kira" I say between gritted teeth. She's wrapping a sheet around herself so at least she is decent if anyone will walk in. "Well what do you want then? Because I would just love to know" she says sarcastically. I don't say anything, I just walk towards her and pull her into a kiss. She gasps but kisses back. I smile into the kiss, knowing she was weakening. She pulls away and I whisper to her. "That is what I want" I look at her. "Yeah well we don't get what we want" she snap. She picks up clothes from the wardrobe and storms out. I groan and put my head in my hands.

ALLY'S POV

Oh God! Why did me have to kiss me? Why couldn't he have went and fucked Kira? No because the boy had to make everything complicated. I need to get a guy opinions about this. I consider Dez but he'd either give me a kangaroo or cry. Neither options appeal to me very much. I walk into Dallas' room and he looks up. "Oh hey Ally!" he says. This is the first conversation I've had with him since I got back. "Hey Dallas. Look what you did to my sister was wrong but I can tell both of you have suffered enough. When you work up the courage you have my blessing" I say. He grins and spins me around. "Thank you so much! Now I know you didn't just come to tell me that" he says raising his eyebrows. Damn he knew me so well. Before the.. Incident happened we were pretty close. "You're right" I sigh, deciding there is no point of denying it. "Austin and me did it again last night. What does it mean?" I ask him. He actually had the nerve to laugh! "Ally both of you are so oblivious! Think about it. You guys always end up together. You don't even deny it! Allyson Marie Dawson you are in love with Austin Monica Moon!" he declares. "No I can't!" I spluttter. "He obviously loves you and I know for a fact he regrets what he did. Ally did he ever tell you the story of the days after you left?" he asks. I shake my head. "Sit down it' a loong story" he says, for the fist time no humor in his tone. "Well it all started..."

FLASHBACK (No one's POV)

"Ally wait!" Austin calls. She doesn't even look back. Austin sinks to his knees and just stays frozen in his position. It was heartbreaking for Dallas who was going through the same pain. "Ally" he croaked. When their parents came home, Austin still hadn't moved. "Honey please talk to me!" Mimi bawled. Austin slowly raises his head to look her in the eyes. It almost tore Mimi in half to see the look in his eyes. "What happened baby?" she asks soothingly. "Ally walked in and she heard about the bet" Austin says in an emotionless tone. "What bet" she asks her son confused. "The bet I made to go out with her. Dallas did the same with Cassidy" he croaked. "AUSTIN MOON! NO WONDER THE POOR GIRL LEFT! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? YOU HAVE MADE SOME PRETTY STUPID THINGS BUT THIS IS BY FAR THE WORST!"Mimi screams at him. "I know but mom I was going to call it off I swear. I was going to give her this" he fumbles in his pocket for a moment and pulls out a small ring box. "You were going to propose?!" Mimi yelps. "No it's a promise ring. When we first started dating I gave her one to show I was in it for the long haul but this one was to promise I would never hurt her and to tell her she was the one! I was going to tell her I love her and about the bet!" he says sadly. "Aww sweetie" Mimi hugs him to her chest.

END OF FLASHBACK

I sits in shock for a minute. "He was going to tell me?" I yelp. "Yes he was. And you want to know how I know you love him?" he asks. "How?" I ask. "Your still wearing the promise ring he actually got to give you" he shrugs. "But I said some really crappy stuff!" I stutter. "Ok now you are just looking for a reason not to tell him!" he says playfully nudging my shoulder. I hug him." Thanks Dallas" I whisper as I go to go back to me and Austin's room.

I walk in and see him, in bed, with Kira. Dallas runs in after me and glares at Austin. "Oh sorry I didn't realize you were otherwise engaged" I murmur going to walk out. Dallas follows me. "Oh and Austin?" Dallas says turning back. "Yeah?" he asks avoiding my eyes. "We are done as brothers" he spits. "Dallas" I mutter warningly. "No he deserves it! And man when Trish and Cassidy and even Dez find out, I'm not holding them back" he growls. Kira smirks at me while adjusting her top. "Austy I'm going to go" she whispers. He nods, acknowledging he heard her. As soon as the door closes, Dallas calls everyone to the room. Trish and Cassidy come running. "Dez isn't here" Cassidy explains. "What's up?" Trish asks concerned. "Well Austin was about to fuck Kira but Ally and I walked in" Dallas growls. Cassidy stands still while Trish lunges for him but I hold her back.

Everyone looks at me in shock, even Austin. "He's not worth it. It's not like he did anything wrong. I told him to leave me alone and go ffuck Kira so he was just listening to me" I shrug leaving the room. I hear everyone calling me back. The doorbell rings so I walk down the stairs to get it. Cassidy and the others run to catch up with me. I open it and standing on the doorstep are me and Cassidy's two best friends from New York (they're twins too and they work for Elliot), Ariana and Iyanna. "So where's the bastard who broke my best friend's heart?" Ariana snaps. Everyone looks at Austin, who looks slightly uncomfortable.

I don't blame him. Ariana and Iyanna are tall, not muscley but still threatening with this underlying sense of innocence. Their skin's a gorgous coffee colour and Ariana's eyes are blue while Iyanna's eyes are green. Which is funny because they're are both of their favourite colours. Ariana (who i'd always been closer with) hugged me and then went back to her death glare on Austin.

"What was happening a few seconds ago? We could hear you all the way out there" Iyanna pipes up. "Well Ally and Austin did "it" when we got drunk around two weeks ago. Then she agreed to give him another shot and he made out with Kira. Then we got high yesterday and they fucked again. Ally left their room after having an arguement and came to my room when we had a conversation about... things and she decided to apoligise and she also had something to tell him. So when she went in to say sorry Austin was getting it on with Kira. I came into the room to ask Austin something noticed Kira and told him he's not my brother any more. Then Kira left I called Trish and Cassidy up and told them. And when you knocked they were in the process of killing him" Dallas says without taking a breath. "Thank you" Iyanna smiles radiant enough to put any model to shame. "Ally hold my earrings" Ariana says pleasantly. I hold my hand out, sighing. Ariana jumps towards Austin, with a silent grace only years of practice will give and knock him down. She starts kicking him in the stomach. I pull her away. "Jesus you're here not even five minutes and you're getting into a fight already" I laugh.

I motion for Cassidy and Trish help the twins which they did without complaint( Trish met the twins many times before). "Are you ok" I ask, leaning down to help Austin up. "Yeah I'm fine" he attempts to assure me. "I could call Kira you know if you want your girlfriend with you" I ask. "She's not my girlfriend. You are, Well kinda" he coughs. "What do you mean?" I ask. "Well I may have called Kira and promised her two tickets to Taylor Swift next month if she pretended to sleep with me to make you jealous" he admits sheepishly. "Dear God boy! What are you trying to do to me?" I say, shaking my head. "Ally" is all he says before Ariana runs into the sitting room. "Ally Elliot sent us down here for a reason. Somthing's after happening...""

**Hey I put you in my story! I didn't break my promise! If anyone else wants to be put into the story (hint hint I need a person to make a certain blond girl jealous) Just either mention it in a review or PM me! That's all amigos! **

**I'm going to get cookie dough ice cream!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK I admit it! I'm a horrible person! I know I haven't updated in ages! Oh god! Anyway In the A/N I have a lil rant so you have been warned! Anyways ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 6- New flames and Old loves?  
Ally's POV

"Ally something's after happening" Ariana says in a cautious tone. I stare at her nervously, praying for good news. "I'm getting married!" shee squeals girlishly, which is very unusual for Ariana. I jump at her and hug her. "Who's the lucky guy?" I ask. "His name is Rocky Lynch and he's in a band called R5!" she yells. "Oh I've heard of them!" I say excitedly. "Yeah but you are obviously my maid of honour" she starts. "And if I don't wanna?" I ask. "I'll drag you down the aisle witth me" she shugs. "Worst part is, you actually would" I sigh. "Anyway as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, you have to sing a few songs at the reception" she exclaims. "But Ally has stage fright" Austin says in a confused tone. "I got over it. Sure of course I will" I scream. "His sister Rydel is being a bridesmaid and so is Iyanna" she says. "Yay!" I clap. "And maybe you could ask that Ethan kid for a few daances" she winks. "Who's Ethan" Austin asks ightly. "Aw Moon don't tell me you're jealous?" I tease. "I..am" he sighs. "Well you'll meet Ethan at the wedding which is?" I ask. "Two months to the day" she beams. "OH MY GOD!" I scream. "Of course everyone here is invited" she gestures the house. I nod. "Well I gotta go! Oh wait until you meet Rocky's brothers!" she winks and call Iyanna. She comes down the steps. "But don't flirt with Riker" Iyanna warns. "Sure" I agree. They leave and tell me we're going dress shopping tomorrow.

A little while later, I had successfully managed to avoid Austin until he found me sitting in "our" tree. "Ha haven't been here in ages" he says. "Yeah I come here to think" I murmur. "Ally I have something to tell you" he says seriously. Just then Kira runs up. "There's my boyfriend" she squeals. "And that's what I wanted to tell you" he says weakly. "Ok, I'll umm leave you alone" I mutter. I walk back towards the house, hearing Kira's girly giggles all the way there. "Ariana?!" I say, almost wetting myself when I see her standing there. "Hey Alls! This is Rocky!" she introduces. He holds his hand out pleasantly and I shae it, smiling at him. "And this is Ross his brother" she says as I look over to the blonde. He looked slightly like Austin but eh not too much. "Hi!" he says energetically. "Hey!" I smile. Austin walks in. "Who are they?" he asks, slightly jealously? "This is my fiance Rocky and his brother Ross. Ross is walking with Ally up the aisle cause he's a best man" she says darkly to Austin. Still a little bit of a grudge there I see. "Ariana" I warn. "Anyway we're going dress shopping and they have to get suits. Riker already has his. He's more prepared than the groom!" she laughs as Rocky turns red.

Austin decides to come for the ride with Kira. They make out while I talk with Ross. He's actually really cool. As we gett out of the car we start walking towards the store. "So Ally I'm guessing I'm walking up the aisle with you" he winks. "Oh well you haven't even asked yet" I tease. He gets down on one knee. "Ally Dawson you are the only one I could imagine walking down the aisle of my brother's wedding with, will you do me the great honour of walking it with me" he says, actually managing to keep a straight face. I wipe a fake tear away. "Yes! Oh I promised myself I wouldn't cry!" I declares. He picks me up bridal style and walks on. I look at him. "I can't let my maid of honour risk a walking related incident" he shrugs. I just laugh and don't protest. Austin is glaring at us and I remember how much I protested when he picked me up. Rocky and Ariana are wetting themselves laughing and Kira is glaring at me. Whaat the hell did I do?!

We evantually make it to the store. "Ok I think you're allowed put me down now" I insist. Ross laughs boomingly. "Oh my god! I have an idea!" Arianna yells. "That's a first" I tease her and get a punch in the arm from her in return. I see Rocky trying not to laugh. "You and Ross can sing a duet at the altar and the reception" she pleads. I look at Ross and he looks at me. We both nod. "YAY!" she yells. Then the sstore door opens and Iyanna and a two blond girls walk in. "I'm Rydel, Rocky and Ross's sister" she beams and pulls me into a hug. "I'm Ally" I smile. "Oh I know!" she squeals. I must look alarmed at her peppiness because Ross leans over. "Yes she is always like that. Even in the morning" he whispers. I groan. I'm not a morning person. At all. "I'm Tina" the other blond smiles. I nod at her. We hear a clatter and I look over to see Ross tangled in a manequinn he knocked over. The wedding dress (for an especially large lady) had gone on over him. "Ooh! Maybe I'm next to get married! Ally how's bout it? I must look irresistable in this dress" he laughs. "Oh yes I can hardly keep myself from puncing on you" I call back. He shimmies out of the dress and I feel a hand on my thigh. Austin's hand. Nobody can see it because we're sitting behind a counter. His hand slowly creeps up and I gasp. "You alright Alls?" Ariana calls. "Yup just so excited" I gasp. His finger goes inside my panties which are now slightly damp. He toys with my clit before circling my enterance. Slowly one by one he eneters them into me. I suppress a moan. I come and he smirks. "Ross couldn't do that" he mutters to me. "You have a girlfriend" I snap exasperatedly. "So?" he questions. I open my mouth to answer but it turns to squeals when Ross comes up behind me and tickles me. "Stop!" I beg. He picks me up. "Nah" he shrugs. "ALLY! YOUR TURN!" Ariana bellows.

After an hour of dresses, I've narrowed it down to two. First is a floor length form fitting purple one. "Nah" I shrug. Second is a red strapless dress that has a slit up my thigh. "Oh yeah" I smirk. I walk out in it and do a mock model walk. Everyone gapes at me open-mouthed. "What? Oh does it look that bad" I groan. "Ally you look hot!" Rydel and Ariana catcall. Ross wolf whistles. Kira gives me a jealous look and Austin is gaping at me open-mouthed. "Aw thanks" I say blushing. "Hey I got the hot bridesmaid!" Ross calls out and gets smacked across the back of his head by Rydel. "Ouch" he complains.

After deciding the dress I picked is the bridesmaid's dresses we all have to go get suits for the guys. "I want one like the guy on the peanut bag! You now with a top hat and monocale!" Ross calls out. When we walk in we all burst out laughing. They actually is on with a tophat and monocale. Ross blushes. "I meant a tux" he murmurs causing everyone to laugh further. I hug him. "At least Ally loves me!" he declares. "You caught me" I giggle. "I knew it!" he exclaims. I break down in giggles. Tina, Kira, Ariana and Rocky are watching us weirdly, Rydel has her eyebrow raised and Austin looks jealous. I smirk at him. Kira pulls him in for a kiss but it wasn't fooling anyone. Everyone shuffles uncomfortably. "Austy can we go? Being around your ex is uncomfortable for me" she whines loud enough for everyone. Everyone looks at me, waiting for a reaction. I mentally count to ten and pick up my bag. "I'll fix that" I murmur and walk out. I hear Kira try to make a joke but Ariana just yells at her "NOBODY LIKES YOU". I smile. That's ma girl.

I stay over with Ashley who was my friend before I left We spent the night talking and catching up. When I walk in I see everyone (Cassidy, Dallas, Austin, Ross, Ariana, Iyanna, Dez, Trish, Rocky and Rydel)pacing woriedly. I walk out again and decide to go for a run. I run past the mall and keep running until I get to a small clearing. I used to love it here. It has a meadow filled with flowers and a treehouse. I climb up the treehouse and am surprised to find it exactly as I left it, one year ago. I plop down on a beanbag and just mull everything over in my mind. I fall asleep and when I wake up it's the next day. But I'm not nearly ready to go home now. No I have to though. I run the whole way back and creep through the door. Everyone who was here yesterday is arguing in the sitting rom. I silently slip up the stairs and fill my backpack with clothes and money. I jump out my window. And just run. I know where I'm going.

Cassidy's POV

Ally's been gone for three days now! She came back yesterday to get clothes but we were all to busy arguing to notice! I swear if anything has happened to her, I will kill Kira with my bare hands. Even Trish and Dez aren't arguing. Austin has gone really quiet and Ross (who appartenly became best friends with Ally in a day) is actually being everyone's rock. Tina and Dallas are getting close and it hurts in a way I can't begin to describe. Ugh I can't even think about that right now. The house phone rings and I sprint to answer it. "Hello?" I ask. "Cassidy?" Ally! asks.

"ALLY WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" I scream and everyone looks up and begins fighting over who gets to talk to her first. "That doesn't matter right now. I'm safe ok? I'll be back before the wedding. Probably" she says. "One minute. ARIANA!" I scream. She grabs the phone. "What do you mean you might be back for the wedding. Oh no you will be!" she bellows. "Ally don't hang up"she begs. She hands the phone back to me. "Cassidy remember what happened the last time? How you found me? Well I can't hurt you guys anymore so I'm guessing it's goodbye" she cries. "NO" I sob. Austin grabs the phone off me. "Ally please come home" he pleads. "What do you mean you hope this isn't goodbye?" he yells worriedly. I snatch the phone back. "Ally listen to me! You are worth it I don't care how much it seems like otherwise. Please Alls come home" I beg. The line goes dead. My heart stops, the whole room freezes as the wireless slips through my hands and falls to the floor with a loud clatter.

I choke on my sobs and they come out as gutteral and stranged. Dallas gets me a brown paper bag and after a few seconds of deep breathing in it I actually start breathing normally again. "Um when you guys asked me yesterday was there anything you should know about Ally I lied. We lied" I gesture between me Iyanna and Arianna. "What do you mean you lied" Dez asks. "Well something did happen or almost happened last time she ran away" I take a deep breath. "This is a really long story so you may want to sit down in the kitchen. I'll make tea" I stutter. Everyone follows wwith confused and downright scared looks on their faces. "It all started when" I start.

Ally's POV

After the phone call I step off the train into the busy New York station. "Yo Alls!" Elliot calls out. He's just two years older than me so he's my favourite uncle. "Elliot" I squeal. "Do you need me to make anyone "disappear"?" he asks serious. "No!" I say. He holds his hands up in surrender. "Thanks fr letting me stay tonight" I say gratefully. "Just tonight?" he asks. "Yup" I confirm. "Why not the weekend?" he asks concernedly. "None of your business"I nudge him playfully. "Fine"he pouts. I hug him. "Where's Brooke?" I ask. His face falls "She says she needs space so she went on a coach tour of the states. I think it's Minnesotta today" he shrugs. I hug him again, he hugs back fiercely. We get into his Mercedes and I decide I want to see all the old gang.

We stop at the bar which used to be our headquarters. The music stops and a black haired bombshell flies at me. "ALLY!" she yells. "Roxy!" I yell back. A line of the guys come over and spin me around. I was like a daughter to most of these guys. Althought they are all really tough, they are like kittens with me, Ariana, Roxy, Cassidy and Iyanna. "Hey Big Mo!" I yell to the bartender. He waves at me. "So Ariana's getting hitched" Roxy sighs. "I know. I'm kind of the maid of honour" I shrug. Roxy laughs bitterly. "She didn't tell you did she?" she asks. The room's temperature drops about 10 degrees. "What?" I ask. "Little miss engaged shot lil Ronnie" she says. "No" I say. "Oh yeah. Because he tried to ask her was she sure she yelled at him about how he wasn't her real father" she shivers. "But Arry wouldn't do that! Little Ronnie was like a dad to all of us!" I say. "Yeah well that didn't mean shit to Ariana!" Roxy says toxicly. "IT WASN'T ARIANA! IT WAS ME!" someone in the shadows yell. I turn slowly and gasp loudly when I see...

**Cliffie! Oh I'm evil I know! But hey! Anyways if vote for who you want it to be! Or if you want it to be you tell me in a PM or a review! Speaking about that um I don't know if I should continue with this story as it seems nobody really is reviewing or anything... If you want me to continue please tell me! Ok I gots to go annoy my mam to get me a kitten!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So here's the next much awaited chapter! I'm so sorry but in my defense I had my Christmas exams... WHICH DO NOT NOT TO HAVE THE AWESOME WORDD CHRISTMAS IN THEIR NAMES!... Anyhhoooo rant over here ya go!**

Chapter 7- It all comes out now.  
Ally's POV

I turn around and gasp loudly when I see Brooke, standing there shaking with sobs. Elliot puts a hand over his mouth, staring at his wife. "No" he chokes out. The club has gone silent and everyone stares at her, praying they heard wrong. But of course they didn't. "Why?" I ask, my voice surprisingly clear. "He was going to tell Elliot I slept with Someone else when they first got together. I didn't mean to but we got into an arguement and I grabbed the gun" she bawls. "YOU CHEATED ON MY COUSIN AND YOU KILL RONNIE?" I roar. She looks up a silent plea in her eyes. A plea for forgiveness, for faith in her. "Get out and don't come back" Elliot hisses, venom evident in his tone. "Elliot I love you" she begs. "GET OUT" Roxy yells. Brooke walks out, her body still wracking with great shuddering sobs. "I'm so sorry Elliot" I apoligize. He grabs me and Roxy into a hug and we stand for god knows how.

When the three of us leave the club, which is still silent after the bombshell was dropped, I turn to Elliot. "The two of you should come down to Miami with me. You could stay at the house but I have to take care of some untied strings. Rox I'll come to see you tonight you need to come with me. It's important" I say. They look at me, considering it. "We have pleanty of spare rooms and it could be a fresh start for both of you" I beg. They nod smiling slightly. "Pack now! We'll leave in two hours!" I yell.

Cassidy's POV

After I make the tea, I place steaming mugs in front of everyone. They all look at me, Trish, Ariana and Iyanna expectantly. "It all started about a month after we got to New York. I was, unfortunately, depressed and Ally always tried cheering me up. Eventually I got better and Ally well she didn't" I start. "She would be Ally-like one minute and then just stare into space for hours. Elliot kept telling us all to help her or he'll help her. By help he meant come down here and beat the shit out of Austin and Dallas. To shut us all up, she'd started to go on dates yet never called back aftr the third. Then one night she took off. Left without a word. She left one note saying "Couldn't do it to you guys anymore" That's it! That's all she left me eith. But then around a month later, Ariana was walking down the street and you tell the rest, Ariana" I finish.

Austin looks so guilty and fearful I feel a twinge of guilt for telling him. "It was late one night and I had taken a shortcut through a bad neighbourhood. I saw Ally about to slit her throat, a group of guys laughing and goading her on. I ran over and I knocked the knife out of her hands. She came home with me and I rang everyone. Elliot, her parents, Cassidy and Rox were top of the list. And then she got back to Ally again and it was going so well and now there's only one thing left to ask" Ariana takes a deep breath. "What are your feelings towards Ally?" she asks Austin. Kira laughs in a high pitched girly giggle. "Austy doesn't like that thing, do you baby?" Kira squeals. "Actually I do like, no LOVE, Allyson Dawson and I wouldn't call her a thing if I were you" Austin answers. "Well then I'll just leave then!" she exclaims. "THANK THE GOD ALMIGHTLY HE'S HEARD ALL OUR PRAYERS!" Ariana shouts, getting down on her knees and blessing herself. "Freak" Kira scoffs. "What did you call her?" Iyanna stands up threatingly. Kira looks scared and runs out. "Finally!" Ross yells.

"Austin?" I call softly walking into his and Ally's room. He turns slowly and his eyes are red. "It's all my fault" he whispers. "No it's not. Ok what you did wasn't the smartest move you've made in your life but she knew you were sorry. She told me" I say back. He looks up at me. "The thing that got me out of depression was a little thing Ally told me "I bet they didn't want us too know. They made the bet but when they decided to back out but we walked in too early. We just..were too early". She knew and still knows. You may not be perfect and yes you're an idiot but the point is your her idiot" I say. He beams and pulls me into a bear hug. "Guys Dez wants to make a gingerbread villiage for Ally when she comes home" Trish announces and I look at her. "Gingerbread village?" I ask. "A complete village made entirely of gingerbread" Trish rolls her eyes. "Bad idea" I sigh. "Tell me about it" she says exasperated, mumbling something as she walks out of the room. Ariana rushes in, looking pale. "ALLY CALLED!" she screams. "What did she say" I ask, excited. "She said she ... is coming back to Miami but she's not coming back here. She said some about some loose threads needing to be tied" she shrugs. "Then she said she'll be back for the wedding with Roxy!" she half-yells. I jump around and Austin smiles.

I stare at the wall, completely out of it until a person clearing their throat pulls me back to reality. "Hey Cassidy?" Ross asks. "Yeah?" I answer, still not fully there. "I know Ally will come back" he says softly. I look up at him and my eyes water. He holds out his arms and I walk into them gladly. He wraps me in a bear hug and I start to cry on his shoulder. "I'm sorry" I sniff. "It's no problem" he shrugs. I hug him once more and he walks away. I go back to staring into space, mulling over the whole situation.

Ally's POV

So we're in the car and me and Roxy are arranging the plan. "So you drop off your stuff and tell them you're meeting me BUT they can't come because it's personal" I say. She nods and Elliot looks at me. "Alllyyyy why can't I go with you guys, I don't wanna stay with them!" he whines. "No you know where we are going and you know why you can't come along!" I snap. "But it was last year" h complains. "YOU ALMOST KILLED HIM" I yell. "But I didn't" he says weakly. Roxy giggles and goes back to painting her toenails.

"So Rox what happened the hair?" I ask. She looks at her natural jet black hair and shrugs. "Got bored with the honey colour so went back to my original" she says nonchalantly. "Nice" I smile, keeping one eye on the road. "I'll do it" she says. "What?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. "I'll be maid of DIShonour at you and Austin's wedding" she laughs at my facial expression. "Ally I want you to know if you want to get back together with him, I give my full vow I won't kill him. Unless he hurts you" Elliot says. "Thanks El" I smile. "Where's your leather jacket?!" Roxy suddenly yells. "Right here!" I sing-song, pulling it off the back seat and putting it on. "You looked girly without it" she shrugs.

"So there it is" I gesture the house as we pull up. "Woah! Ally you got the fucking best house ever!" Roxy shrieks in awe. The front door opens as the last suitcase is taken out. Austin and Cassidy run down the driveway (which thankfully was very long). "Tell them I'm a driver you guys hired!" I hiss at Roxy. "Oh that's a driver. He's waiting because I'm meeting Ally after I drop off my crap. Elliot would you bring it in?" she begs. "Fine" he sighs. Roxy jumps in the car and I roll down the window as I speed away.

"That was close!" she breathes. "Yup, yes it was!" I laugh. "So what time is he expecting us?" she asks. "Two" I answer. "It's half one now!" she yells. "We'll be there, he isn't going anywhere" I assure her soothingly. "Ok just hurry up!" she says. "Ok!" I roll my eyes. "There it is! Miami state jail" I breathe out a nervous deep breath and open the car door. We walk into the reception office (after being checked for weapons) and we go up to secretary. "We're here to pick up Alex Dawson" I say clearly. "Are you of relation to the prisoner?" she asks in a bored tone. "Yes. I'm his little sister" I smile.

**Cliffhanger! Muah haha! What do you think will happen?! Only I know heeheehee *rubs hands together in an evil way***

**Roxy: That is just sad...**

**Me: Shut up or I'll kill you out of the story!**

**Austin: Don't threaten people like that!**

**Me: Be quiet mister or Ally will end up with Dallas!**

***Complete silence* **

**Me: Thank you! Now who wants to do the disclaimer.**

**Ross, Austin and Ariana: ME!**

**Ariana: Author does not own..**

**Ross: Austin and Ally or R5...**

**Austin: All rights go to the people who own the show and the people in the band...**

**Roxy: Unfortunately**

**Me: One day...**


End file.
